First Time
by muffiemykitten
Summary: This is my imaginative one shot of Patch and Nora's first time doing the deed. Lemons, beware. I don't anything, please review.


This is a one shot with tons of lemons. I got my pretty boyfriend, Derek, in to help. :) Gotta love those bribes tehe... Please remember that Patch is a man and while I do very much love him and agree that the world needs more like him (*pokes Derek in the tummy* to which he asks, "What?") a guy is a guy and they can be a little proud sometimes also he seems like the type to like it rough. :) Review!

First Time

"Are you sure?" Patch and Nora had spent the last hour making out on the couch in her living room. Her mother was away on one of her many business trip. Her and Patch had been interrupted when he'd taken her to his home and she'd been pretty sure they had been on their to the his bed.

She pulled her this tank up over her chest. He took care of the rest. His muscular arms slipped behind her and unclasped her black bra, he slipped it down her thin shoulders.

"Wow." he said a little breathlessly. She had felt somewhat self-conscious about her size, she was no Marcie Miller. "They're perfect." He said, reassuring her without knowing it. She moved her hands to the button of his jeans. His black v-neck shirt had been discarded a while ago. The next thing to hit the floor were his jeans.

He stood up from the couch pulling her with him. She dropped to her knees feeling suddenly very bold. She smiled up at him and he dropped his head back. She stared at the hard planes of his chest and pushed her hands up it, grazing his nipples the push the palm of her hand in his chest she came back down. She pulled his boxers down and out popped a foreign figure. She'd never seen this part of a male outside of her anatomy class.

"If you don't want to do this, it's okay. I won't be mad, I won't even leave." She looked up into his eyes and saw that he was being honest with her. "We can stop this right now and watch a movie. No foul."

Nora didn't know whether he'd been with other girls before, she thought, but never asked. But she didn't care, not anymore. Right now it was just her and him, nothing else mattered in the world because she loved him. She wanted him to have her and to be the only one who ever would.

"I want this, Patch."

"I'll be gentle." Nora slowly opened her mouth and pushed the mushroom into her mouth. It took time for her mouth to adjust. Once it did though she started to push him in and then pull out. She began a rhythm. She felt his tan hand push a stray lock of hair out of her face, but her rhythm never faltered.

"Good girl." He said proudly. She could feel by the weight of the cock and the hardness of it, that maybe, just maybe she would be able to please. That was all she wanted right now, to make him happy.

She started to quicken her pace. "Oh shit." She had almost forgotten he could speak and upon hearing his smooth voice faltered she accidentally bit down. But only slightly, enough to arouse him more and make it twitch in her mouth. She smiled around the bulge and hoped she didn't look utterly ridiculous.

She pulled it out momentarily. "How am I doing?" Then stuck it back in.

"That feels so good. Oh yea. Mmmm." Oh Nora, where did you learn this? Was every girl equipped with this kind of knowledge or was it easier than people tried to make it sound? She was sure it was going to hurt, but this was fun.

"You like that big dick down your throat?" She nodded.

"Mhmm." She wrapped her hand around the part of his member that wasn't in her mouth. It was slightly wet from her tongue lapping. She started to twist while circling her tongue around the head.

"Oh shit, do that again." She giggled.

"You like that Patch?" He nodded several times then squeezed his eyes shut.

"Fuck Nora. I want you." He took her hand and helped her stand up. His soft and un-gentle hands pushed down her shorts taking her thin panties with them. "Good God save me." She didn't mind his roughness in this moment, in fact it was welcome. She laid on her back and he held himself over her, she put her hands on his bicep to maintain some control.

"Ready. I'm going in slow." He started to push the head of his dick into her virgin, she squeezed his arm and shut her eyes, hoping the actual act would feel better than this. She had faith in Patch, she knew he would never hurt her.

"How's that feel?" She smiled slightly and let the single tear slide down her cheek.

"Am I hurting you?" his thumb wiped the tear gently.

"Yes." Immediately he started to pull back.

"I'll pull out." she stopped him and offered a more reassuring smile.

"No, don't stop." He bent down and kissed her neck.

"You can take it." She loved the feel of his lips along her neck. He started to kiss his way down her shoulder.

"Fuck, your tight. This big dick makes you wanna cum huh?" Her breathing picked up pace. She knew what kind of person Patch was, but she hadn't expected that to escape his beautiful lips. She liked it. Without knowing where the urge came from, she felt her cold hands reach down to her sex and start to rub the soft bean there.

"You wanna play with yourself?" She moaned in response. It was starting to not hurt so bad.

"I love you, Nora. Never ever forget that."

"I won't." I said breathlessly.

"Promise." He pushed.

"I promise." He started to push in a little harder. She loved it. She loved the feel of him inside her, she loved everything. The way his tongue lapped her skin as he sucked on the soft spots along her neck and on her shoulder. She wanted to remember this moment forever. She wanted to look back on this and think of it as the best day of her life, nothing could change that. Nothing would change that, she felt that with absolute conviction.

"Oh shit!" Shit! He stopped and pulled himself out. She whimpered at the loss.

"Bend over." She turned herself over and lifted her white ass in the air. He spanked her once, then twice. He stuck his junk back in, going slow in the entrance then speeding up. Suddenly she felt something and gasped. She threw her head back, her back arched in a bowl.

"You like my finger in your asshole? You like it?" She moaned and her legs started to wobble.

"Oh, don't stop Patch. Oh God, Oh God." She felt a rush in her stomach, this was it. She knew it. This was what all the girl and magazines were talking about. This was an orgasm. She felt it build inside her.

"Where do you want me to cum? Inside you." Patch asked.

"Yes please! OHHHH yea! Oh fuck me Patch!"

"You want this dick? Tell me how much you want it." He pulled his man part out of her.

"Flip over, lay on your back."

"Open your legs. I'll hold them." He held her legs out, and she knew that if anyone saw this position, they would say her legs were a wide v.

"Oh yea, you feel so good Nora. You feel so good. Are you okay?" Always worrying about her.

"I'm fine. I f-f-fucking lov-v-ve you!"

"Play with those tits of yours. Want me to suck those nipples? Yea?" She nodded fast and his lips came down on her nipple.

"Oh God." He circled his tongue around and looked up at her while he did it.

"Oh look at this long dick in you. Oh shit." He placed a small kiss on each of her breasts then straightened up. He pulled her legs up straight each of her feet on either side of his face, he kissed one.

"You want me to cum?"

"_I'm_ cumming!" She shouted at him. "Don't stop! Harder Patch! Shove that dick in my pussy, shove it in! Oh God! Oh my God!" She started to moan and move around him.

He chuckled. "I love you." Patch said fondly.

"Right there, oh shit. Oh shit. That feels so good. MMMMMMM!"

"You like that baby girl? Oh yea, yea." Call me that again. He let go of her legs and she pulled them up holding her knees. His thumb pushed down on her clit and started to push it around. It was ecstasy.

"You like when I push that clit around with my finger?" He stuck one finger in her pussy with his dick. She could feel her skin swallow it. He pulled it out and brought it to her mouth.

"Tastes your juices." She opened her pink lips and took his finger in her mouth while she used her own four fingers to circle her clit again.

"Oh yea, circle that clit. You're being a good girl." He pulled his finger out and wrapped his hands around her sides pushing her harder into him.

"Tastes your fingers." She stuck her finger in her mouth and started to suck on them. "Oh that's so fucking hot when you suck your fingers. Shove them in your mouth like it's my dick. Suck it."

"Does it still hurt?" It was the only gentle part about him at the moment.

"No."

"No?" He pushed.

"No." She said hardly.

"You wanna get on top of me?"

"Yea." He dropped out of her and he fell back on the couch.

"Alright baby girl come here." She sat atop him and placed her hands on his chest. Now she controlled the pace. She leaned down and he took her nipple in his mouth again, his hands rested on her back holding her to him. She kissed his neck and moaned.

"Oh shit, I'm cumming again." She gasped out. Her voice sounding strangled.

"Inside you? You want it inside you?"

"Yes, Patch. Shoot your load in me." She answered.

"Beg. Beg for my cum. Beg." She bit down on his neck and he jerked, she did it again.

"Please Patch. I want it in my pussy. Please? I've been a good girl." Her voice was higher.

"Who's good girl have you been?" He pulled her hair and her head jerked back. She liked the feel of it.

"I've been _your_ good girl." She started to buck into him harder. He felt her cum slip down his balls.

"Your mine, princess. You want it?" She pushed harder. "Oh yea, just like that." Harder. "Don't stop. Oh yea right there. Shit!" Patch pulled Nora off of him and laid her down on her back, he shoved back into her and fucked her faster than he'd done the whole night. Feeling his cum build he started to go faster.

"Tell me what you want."

"I want your big dick all the way in me. I want you to shoot your cum inside me!"

"Oh fuuuuuuuckkkkk!"

"Give it to me."

"Here it comes." He panted and she breathed her nails biting into his back. She squeezed them deep into him and hoped he wouldn't be mad about the mark they would surely leave behind.

"Oh, oh, shit." She squealed and moaned.

"Oh shit." Suddenly a warm liquid filled her, she could feel Patch's cum shoot up into her. She smiled at him and he smiled back kissing her softly on the forehead. Somehow he slipped underneath her and she rested her head on his bare chest. She felt his member between her legs but didn't mind. A warm blanket that had bed hanging over the couch a moment ago now covered them. She listened to his heartbeat and enjoyed the soft feel of his arms around her tiny body. She listened to breathing slow and soon she was asleep too. With Patch, the angel she would love forever, whether he was her guardian or a rogue.


End file.
